Good, Bad, and Whatever It Takes
by Jeck
Summary: Squeal to Just A Few Changes: Jinx is alive again, but Raven is unaware. Seriously, it seems that EVERYONE is in love with Raven, who will she pick? Warning femslash, cursing, nun bashing... what more could you ask for?
1. Don't You Love Beginnings?

You may all put away your pitchforks and shotguns, for I bring you the squeal you have all been waiting for! Now, for those of you who haven't read Just A Few Changes... this will be confusing! So you should go read it. For those who HAVE read it, then I wish for you to enjoy. Now let me get this out of the way...

I do NOT own the Teen Titans. If I did, Jinx and Raven would fuck in every episode, Terra would sometimes join them, Beast Boy would find a brain, Cybrog... wouldn't change, and Starfire and Robin either fuck or they don't! It's their call... I babble to much! But, I do own Ivan, Spark, and our favorite nuns (who will appear later!).

Anyway... it lesbians bother you, go away and never read any of my stories... This isn't to be taken lightly. I'm going to try my hand at lemon again, but there will be no promises and it won't be for awhile. One more thing, this is a Raven x Jinx story, don't let other couples confuse you. Now without farther a do... the squeal!

Good, Bad, and Whatever It Takes

Chapter One: Don't You Love Beginnings?

Teen Titan Medical Room

"Where am I?" Jinx looked around puzzled.

"You're alive. And weather you like it or not, we're using you to get Raven back." Terra yelled. Jinx put her finger in her ear and twisted it about.

"Think you can get any louder, blondie?" Terra's left eye twitched at Jinx's lack of concern at.

"And who the hell are you to decide what I'm used for anyway?" That was it! Terra slapped Jinx so hard that Jinx fell off her medical bed.

"I'm the one that saved your god damn ass. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be dead and you'd never see Raven again." Jinx finally realized that her lover wasn't in sight.

"Where the fuck is Raven?" Jinx's eyes grew wide with worry.

"Is she okay after the battle thing?" Terra nodded.

"She was well enough to flee Jump City with your old team!" Jinx's face bore a wide grin, one that reminded Terra of a cat.

"I knew she was capable of it…" Terra's hand shot out to meet's Jinx's face again, but this time Jinx was ready.

"Jinx, we WILL get Raven back without or without your help. If you choose not to help us, then so help me god I will make sure your sorry ass get landed in a jail cell!" Jinx glared at Terra as the confused look she had once held glazed over with understanding.

"This isn't about getting me and Raven back together or even getting Raven back for the team. You want her all to yourself, don't you bitch?" Jinx's hands began to glow pink as Terra's hands glowed gold.

"There goes the surprise!" Terra screamed out as hex bolts from Jinx sent her flying across the room, but minutes later dozens of boulders came crashing through the medical room's windows and into Jinx. Half of the boulders connected with some part of Jinx, but she destroyed and dodged the majority of them.

"What, can't keep up, my pink feline friend?" Jinx's answer hit Terra in the face. Through the door to the medical room, the other four Titans watch with horror as the battle continued.

"What the fuck is going on?" Cyborg asked as Jinx clawed at Terra's face.

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Jinx continued to unleash her rage upon Terra until Cyborg and Robin managed to rip Jinx off her. Beast Boy and Starfire helped up Terra who came to her senses quickly and charged at Jinx.

"God mother fucking damnit!" Robin said as the girls continued to duke it out.

About A Half Hour Later

Jinx sat on all the way on the right side of the couch as Terra sat on the left. Both had been tied down and cleaned up and they awaited their punishment.

"This is probably the stupidest question I'm going to ask, but what the hell was that all about." When neither girl said a word, Robin continued.

"We bring back Jinx so that we can all work together to get back Raven, and she almost ends up dead again. Not to mention that TERRA could have died AGAIN as well! What the hell were you two thinking?" Both girls remained silent. Starfire raised her hand from her seat in the kitchen with Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Star… you don't need to raise your hand." Robin stated. Starfire grinned at him.

"Boyfriend Robin, maybe we should just pretend that it is…how you say 'all good'. That way, we might be able to continue searching for friend Raven." Robin blushed at his name, but nodded.

"Star is right! For now, we will pretend that, that never happened. We need to find Raven and we need Jinx to help us. You used to be her girlfriend after all and that means you know more about her than we do right now." Jinx glared at Robin.

"What do you mean 'used to be' her girlfriend? I AM her girlfriend!" Terra snorted. Jinx glared at her.

"What the fuck do you want, blondie?" Terra smile evilly at Jinx.

"You've been dead for more than a month. Raven thinks you're dead and he means she probably has another girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever by now!" Jinx's eyes glowed pink.

"Well, at least she loves me. You're just jealous that you're second best to me." Now Terra's eyes were glowing as well.

"You wanna say that to my face, WITCH!" They both struggled against their restraints in order to attack one another.

"GUYS! Cut it out! Let's just find Raven first and THEN you can fight over her. Now Jinx, do you have any idea where Raven might be?" Jinx stopped and thought about it. Her eyes glazed over and a single tear escaped from her eye.

"Friend Jinx?" Starfire said. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other before Beast Boy scribbled something on a piece of paper.

'Did Star just call Jinx "Friend"? Is Jinx part of the team or something?'

Cyborg wrote back.

'She probably will be temporary on the team until we get Raven back. Then, it's up to her and Raven on what they are going to do.'

"I have only one idea where she might be, but I could be wrong." Jinx said as Robin wiped her tear away.

"Where Jinx? Don't worry if you're wrong or not. At least we're trying, right?" Jinx nodded and choked out a single word.

"Arbordale." Cyborg's mechanical ears twitched.

"You mean, you think that Raven and your other team members joined the Crime Lords?" Jinx nodded and everyone turned to Cyborg.

"What are you talking about, Cy?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg just looked shocked at Jinx.

"When I was undercover at the H.I.V.E., we learned about the Crime Lords in Arbordale. They were this big organization that made money off of the hotel that was overtop of their base. They hide thieves, trained criminals, and had the best agents go out and complete the biggest missions. It would have been a dream for any H.I.V.E. member to be accepted in." Robin turned back to Jinx.

"How do you know Raven would go there?" Jinx collected herself and prepared herself for her answer.

"Raven and I had talked about our future and we wanted to become big. Not just everyday criminals… like Evil Villains. And the best Evil Villains came from the Crime Lords. So we were going to join up with them and then take them down from the inside, making us the best of the best. That was our dream and I'm almost 100 sure that's what Raven would do!" Robin nodded.

"Let's like we're going undercover again, team?

Arbordale

Raven sat on her bed starring out at the sunset. The sunset was always a beautiful thing that calmed her soul, but sometimes Raven felt she no longer had a soul. After Jinx's death, nothing seemed right. On top of her bedside table sat Jinx's dairy that held only one entry.

'Dear Journal,

It's been god knows how long since Raven and I had gotten together! It feels like years now, but it's probably only been a few months. Last night, we finally had the crazy-monkey sex we need so badly. Well… it was more like screwing me then me falling asleep. But as soon as we finish our mission for things from the mall and robbing another bank, I will pay her back in full… WITH INTEREST! She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. Well, seeing as I'm falling asleep as I write, I supposed I should rap this up. But there is one more thing I'd like you to know, Mr. Journal. Raven is the love of my life. Wow! I really found the one. After everything is over and done, we'll leave Jump City and become the most famous and powerful criminals ever. And I'll steal her a wedding ring! We'll get married and live a life of crime together forever. My happy ending.

-Jinx'

Every night before going to bed, Raven read and reread that entry. To think that one-day, her and Jinx could have been married. But no, she had screwed up and kissed Terra and after all the chaos and suffering; Jinx was dead. And Raven knew that it was all her fault. But she couldn't tell her 'new team' that. Mammoth and Gizmo would kick her off the team and maybe even kill her if they had found out. So here she sat, starring at the sunset, thinking of her lost love, and living this horrible lie. One might ask, why is Raven there, then? The answer is simple. It's what Jinx would have wanted and it was sure as hell what Raven was gonna do!

"Raven!" Mammoth knocked on her door and the whole room shook under his power.

"Yeah? What's up?" Raven said as she hide Jinx's dairy and went to open the door.

"Boss wants to meet us. He's got another mission for us!" Raven closed and locked her door before following Mammoth down from the hotel to the Crime Lord Headquarters.

Titan Tower

"Hey Jinx, we wanted to give you something before you go to Arbordale with Terra." Robin said. The whole team was gathered around Jinx and a girl with silver hair. The silver haired girl glared at Jinx as a look of confused spread across her face.

"Uh… okay. What is it?" Robin held a yellow and black device out to Jinx.

"You are officially a Teen Titan now. Weather it's until we find Raven or forever, you're a part of our team." Jinx grinned and turned to the silver haired girl.

"Hear that Terra, I'm part of your team." Terra continued to glare at Jinx without saying a word.

The Boss' Meeting Room

"Ah! Good evening Raven. I'm so glad you could join us." Came Boss' deep masculine voice from behind his chair.

"I'm glad to be here. What's our mission this time, sir?" Boss chuckled from his position. Gizmo and Mammoth sat quietly next to Raven, not daring to move. It was obvious who lead them.

"After being stopped countless of times by both Kid Flash and Spark, I've made a deal that will guarantee that we will only come up against one of them. And that hero is Spark. I've gotten the Brotherhood of Evil to take care of Kid Flash, so this is your chance to prove yourselves to me. That means you, my dear Raven. You have just what I'm looking for in a new leader of the Crime Lords." Raven nodded and turned to leave, but was stopped.

"And Raven, make sure there is no mercy when you kill Spark. I think I can trust you to do that, right?" Raven nodded again and left the room. Gizmo and Mammoth paused before scampering after her.

Meanwhile…

Terra got up from next to a sleeping Jinx. They had been sharing one bed in the only hotel that they could afford on the outskirts of Arbordale. Terra pulled out a small blue device from her bag that bore a CL imbedded on it.

"Boss? It's Terra… and yes we're almost there. Jinx is alive and we're prepared to go 'undercover'." There was some static before.

'Excellent, Terra. I'll be glad to see my evil little niece again. I'm sure your father would be so proud of you!' Terra's face bore a grim look.

"Yes, I'm sure Slade would have been proud. Evil does run in the family, doesn't it?" There was an evil laugh before the connection was broke. Terra went back to sleep next to Jinx. Unknowingly to Terra, Jinx's eyes were wide open the whole time. Terra was the biggest back stabber in the whole world!

Arbordale

A burglar alarm sounded in the background as Raven and her team turned to face their opponent.

"Ah… looks like I've caught you guys again." Came the deep voice of Spark. His blonde hair blew in the wind as his blue cape whipped around his body. His blue, yellow, and black uniform bore a lightening bolt and he wore a blue mask similar to Robin's.

"What? No Kid Flash to back you up? Looks like it might be you who is in trouble this time, Spark." Came Raven's voice. Her new uniform was combat boots, black jeans, and a navy blue hoodie with the letters CL on it. She was a Crime Lord student after all. That's what they all were… just students, for now.

"Bring it on, Raven!" And so the battle began!

To Be Continued...

So... do you like it? TELL ME! I'm dying to know how I did and if I my plot doesn't suck total ass! I would like 5 or more reviews before I continue, and I'm only doing that for the first chapter so I know I've got people hooked. L8ter all!


	2. The Confusion

It's not the greatest, but hey, squeals haven't had great reps either. But I love you all, so here is a nice long (for me) chapter! Yay! (crickets chirp)... fuck that... Anyway, read the story now and thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Confusion!

Raven and her team faced their enemy, hero of Arbordale City, Spark. He hovered in the air above them with a bolt of lightening in his hand.

"Are we gonna have to do it the hard way?" Asked Spark to the purple haired ex-Titan.

"Do we do it any other way?" She replied as he sent a wave of lightening down at her, but it changed direction at the last second and knocked Gizmo out cold.

"One down, two to go." Spark called down as he rose higher in the air. Raven followed the suit, but Mammoth jumped up and down aimlessly to catch Spark and Raven.

"I (jump) can't (jump) reach!" He called up to them. He was greeted with a bolt of lightening.

"Now the real challenge begins." Spark said. Raven mumbled the three keywords to her spell and shot a wave of dark energy at Spark. It connected with his left arm, but he brushed it off and shot arrows of lightening at her which hit everytime.

"HOW? She cried out and fell helplessly to the ground blow. An unknown person caught her before hitting the ground. She looked up to see the mask of Spark.

"You shoot me than catch me! I don't understand." She mumbled. Spark grinned.

"It's what heroes do. Can you not even remember that from your days with the Titans." Memories came flooding back into Raven's head and she felt slightly lightheaded.

"I choose not to. You gonna take us to jail now?" Spark grin widened at her question.

"How about a deal? I let those two go if you come with me or you all go to a jail in Jump City." Raven's face paled at the idea.

"What do you want with me?" Spark's grip on Raven tightened.

"All in good time my dear… it'll all be clear in good time." And with that, Spark shot off into the sky, leaving an unconscious Gizmo and Mammoth lying on the ground.

Several Hours Later

Crime Lord Headquarters Meeting Room

"Boss, we have some bad news to report." Boss slowly spun around to face a beaten and battered Gizmo and Mammoth. They still smoked a little from Spark's lightening bolts.

"What is your news, pathetic ones?" Boss spat at them.

"I-It's Raven. S-She's… g-gone." Boss slammed his hands on the table.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE? SHE WAS OUR BEST AGENT? HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" Boss stood up and threw some of his papers at the two trembling teens. Gizmo ran behind Mammoth.

"I'm sorry, sir. W-We think that she w-was captured, but s-someone who saw it s-said that s-she went w-willingly with S-Spark." Gizmo stuttered out, as more papers flew in his direction.

"DAMNIT! I want you to find her and bring her back here. Dead or alive, whatever it takes. If you do this, you will regain yourself in my eyes. Until then, I don't want you in my sights. GO!" They ran out like little scared rabbits.

At The Hotel

Jinx pulled on her black pants as the shower ran in the bathroom. They were leaving today to meet with the man called Boss, leader of the Crime Lords. Rumor had it he had some connected with a villain in Jump City, but it was only a rumor. Jinx continued to struggle with her pants and fell over onto a table. Something small and blue fell out of Terra's bag and onto Jinx's stomach as she lay on the floor.

"What the fuck…?" Jinx began and pick up the blue communicator. She studied it to find the Crime Lord logo on it.

"That little bitch! I knew it!" Jinx whispered, but the bathroom door began to open and she shoved the communicator back into Terra's bag.

"Hey Jinx, did you say something?" Terra said and sat down on the bed drying her hair. Jinx nervous shook her head and continued pulling on her jeans. Terra noticed this and saw her bag was open.

"Are we almost ready to go?" Jinx said in an unsure voice. Terra just smiled her evil trademark grin and nodded.

"Yes, let's head out."

Teen Titan Tower

It was a normal day, even without Raven, Terra, and Jinx there. Beast Boy and Cyborg played a video game, Robin watched, and Starfire attempted to cook them lunch. After years of eating her nasty food, the boys had gotten the stomach for it. At the same time, Starfire learned how to cook from the seventeen cooking channels their big screen TV got. Suddenly, Robin's communicator went off.

"This is Robin. What is it?" There was some static before,

'It's Jinx. Listen, I don't think that Terra is on our side. I have a reason to believe that she is working with the Crime Lords.' Beast Boy's ears perked up.

"Oh, like we can trust you! You're a freaking villain. Terra is good again."

'Then explain to me why I found a Crime Lord communicator in her bag and why she was talking to the leader last night. I heard her tell him that we were coming soon and he said some about her being an evil niece and that her father would be proud. Then she commented that Slade would have been and that evil ran in the family. Proof enough, boy wonder?' Robin nodded.

"Yes Jinx. Terra is no longer on our side, but she doesn't know that we know, right? Then all we have to do is play along until we can get all the evidence and plan our attack. Just pretend like there is nothing wrong, okay?"

'Alright, leader. I got to go. Terra's stealing us a ride. Later temp team.' And the line went dead. Beast Boy stood up and left the room.

"This has not been a good year for him, has it?" Cyborg asked. Robin shook his head.

"Has it been a good year for anyone on this team?" The room was silent as they heard Beast Boy sobbing loudly down the hallway in his room.

Meanwhile…

Raven watched as a small warehouse on the edge of town came into her view.

"That's where you live?" Spark nodded and flew them down infront of it.

"It's not much, but I don't get paid much for my job." Raven sneered at him.

"I bet that sucks. That's why I STEAL money… so much easier than earning it!" Spark sighed.

"Yeah? Well I'm not sure that I could be happy like that. Seriously, I feel great after protecting the city and upholding justice. It's a good feeling." A dazed look pasted over her face as memories from her life with the titans ran through her head.

"You okay, Raven?" Raven snapped out of her thoughts as Spark slide the front door open to his home. Inside was a giant computer lining the right wall, a small kitchen, an even smaller living room, and three doors.

"Okay, that's the kitchen, the living room, that door is the bathroom, and that door is my room where you can stay for a few days." Raven looked at the last door.

"What's in there?" She asked, her curiosity sounded of that of a five-year-old.

"That would be my work room. I store my suit and other stuff related to that in there. But that room is off limits. How about some dinner?" Spark set down Raven and moved into the kitchen.

"Why am I here?" She asked in a stern voice.

"Chicken noodle soup?" Spark called over to her, which received a glare.

"Are you going to answer me?" Spark turned around.

"Of course I am. Just give me a minute to make the soup. Make yourself at home." Raven scoffed at him and sat down at the round table in the middle of the kitchen. Minutes later, he brought a bowl of soup over to the table.

"Here you go. Anything to drink." She shook her head and began eating slowly. Spark just watched her.

"I know everything about you. From the titans, to Jinx, to Terra, to the Crime Lords. Everything about your life on Earth up until this point and I have a few questions I want you to answer." Raven choked on her soup.

"What the fuck are you on? Are you serious? You let my teammates go so you could have soup with me and talk to me? Are you mental?" Spark chuckled and started eating his soup.

"Why… yes. As a matter of fact, I am completely serious. Will you answer my questions?" A nod.

"Why quit the Titans? They never killed Jinx and I'm sure if you all sat down and talked about it that a deal could have been made. Why join the Crime lords with two people who you hate?" Raven pushed her bowl forward.

"Jinx and I wanted to start our own crime spree… together we could have been the most evil villains in the world with no one to stop us. That's what we dreamed of and that's what we would have done if I hadn't… but that's not the point. Jinx and I were going to join the Crime Lords and take them down and be the Big Bads. So that's why I'm here now." Spark nodded and crossed his arms.

"You're doing things that you and Jinx would have done… are you happy? Don't you think that Jinx would be happy right now if you were happy? Maybe you should try to move on…" A few lights smashed overhead and Raven's soup bowl went flying.

"NO! I LOVE JINX! THIS IS WHAT SHE WOULD HAVE WANTED!" Spark nodded and stood up.

"Fine… then this conversation is over." He grabbed his soup bowl and went to pick of Raven's.

"W-What? I can g-go?" She said calming down.

"I do believe that's what I said… should I repeat myself? You may leave now." Spark began washing the dishes. Raven didn't move.

"Who are you really?" Raven whispered out, now in complete control of herself. Spark put away the dishes and zapped the lights with his powers, restoring them again. Raven moved a little closer to Spark.

"That's not what you should be asking me. You should be asking me, why am I letting you go?" He replied as Raven continued to move closer.

"Oh, I think I know why. You love me and you can't handle the fact that I'm still in love with my dead girlfriend, right? Well guess what, I think I might like you a little bit, too." Spark began to step back.

"What if I'm not who you think I am?" Raven continued to move towards him until he was pinned up against the wall.

"I think I can handle that…" She whispered as she threw herself onto him and pressed her lips against his… only, his lips were a lot softer than she would have thought. She pulled away in shock.

"Y-You're a girl!" Raven stuttered out.

Crime Lord Headquarters

Terra and Jinx stood before the back of a leather brown chair. The Boss' office was big filled with filing cabinets and bookshelves… it looked like a pretty normal office to Jinx.

"Welcome ladies. My name is Boss and you will address me as such. Let's see what we have here. Jade Rage (I'm bad with names… just go with it)… you're cousins with Terra from the Teen Titans. Pretty good at fighting and you have the power to destroy everything around you. Not bad record. And you are… Jinx? An ex-H.I.V.E member who was believed as dead. Interesting… well everything looks good. I will call your fellow teammates down, do excuse me for a minute." Boss leaned over to his left and hit a button on his phone.

"Polly? Call Mammoth and Gizmo down to my office. I have their new team members here." Moments later, Gizmo and Mammoth burst into the room.

"Sir! We are here, but we thought you didn't wish to see us until we found Raven?" Boss waved his hand and both Mammoth and Gizmo fell to the floor.

"That's true, but I have some new teammates for you. Then you may all go looking for the missing member. Show Jade to an empty room and Jinx to Raven's old room, please. Go." The boys jumped up and motioned Jinx and 'Jade' to follow them. As soon as they were out of Boss' office, Gizmo and Mammoth grabbed Jinx.

"JINX! JINX! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WE'RE SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE ALIVE!" And the hugging continued until Jinx started choking from lack of air.

"Oxygen… becoming… a… problem…" And they let go. Jinx tried to regain her breath.

"Okay, thanks. Now one question, where the hell is Raven?" Jinx asked as Mammoth and Gizmo exchanged glances.

"We… uh… don't really… know where she is…" Gizmo said.

"WHAT!" Jinx passed out.

To Be Continued... (SOON!)

I kinda liked this chapter... but hey, that's MY opinion. I want YOUR opinion so send a review or two. I don't mind if you don't like it... tell me what I can improve on (spelling and grammer don't count... I don't have a SpellCheck because God hates me...). I will update as soon as I can get my lazy ass moving. L8ter all! (And have a cookie just for reading my story! (tosses out cookies))


	3. Understanding Spark and Jinx

Finally! An update! Yay! It's not my longest update... but it's not the shortest either. For readers who still like my story... thank you! I know squeals aren't as great, but I'm trying. I also know I have a bit of a problem writing out emotion (and I've gotten some really nice reviews telling me about it), but I'm sorry if I can't seem to fix that. I'm trying! But if you don't like, don't read. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Understanding Spark and Jinx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Y-You're a girl!" Raven stuttered out. Spark slowly nodded. There was silence.

"You're kinda the reason I chose to do good with my powers." Raven starred shocked as Spark removed her mask. The mask itself was a blue version of Robin's, but because of Spark's spiky blond hair, it gave the impression that she was a he. Her green starred back at Raven, who was to overcome to say anything.

"My name is Jean." Raven couldn't comprehend this and passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crime Lord Headquarters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jinx awoke to the blazing ray of the sun in her face. She sat up to find herself in a small room. It resembled a hotel room, but to her right sat a picture of her and Raven and her dairy.

"Where am I?" Jinx thought outloud. Just then, a knock fell upon the door.

"Jinx?" The voice of Mammoth called out.

"Come in." Jinx yelled back. Mammoth stepped into the small bedroom and sat Indian style on the floor infront of her.  
"How are you feeling?" Mammoth asked a bit shyly.

"I… I'm not sure yet. Raven…?"

"Is with the hero of Arbordale. She was either capture… or went willingly according to someone that saw it." Jinx nodded and looked down. The girl she loved wasn't here.

"We believe you were still dead. Raven told us about the titans killing you and Terra running off after you three fought the titans." Jinx blinked.

"The titans didn't kill me…" Mammoth looked up at Jinx whose eyes began to well up with tears.

"Who did? Why did Raven lie? Jinx… you can tell me…"

"R-Raven did… she lost control after Terra kissed her and… and…" Tears overcame Jinx as everything began to sink in. To save her own ass, Raven lied to her old teammates so that she could stay with them and now she's 'willingly' with the hero of Arbordale.

"Mammoth?" Jinx said, a new resolve boiling within her. She stood up glaring at the picture of her and Raven taken right before her death.

"Do you know where Raven is now?" She asked, four half-moon cuts now bleeding in her clenched fist.

"There was a rumor that Spark took her to his home in the warehouse outside of town. We were going to go out and check once you woke up."

"No. You, Gizmo, and Jade can check the rest of the town. I'll check the warehouse. If this 'Spark' tried to take me out, bad luck for him." Mammoth nodded and followed Jinx out of the room to meet up with Gizmo and Jade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Warehouse

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven awoke to see a familiar spiky blonde haired girl. Inside of her blue and yellow suit, cape, and mask, she now wore blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt (surprise, surprise).

"How are you feeling, Raven?" Came Jean's voice. For a girl, her voice was rather deep and stern. She was a bit hunched over and it was clear that she was very tomboyish.

"A little dizzy and still very shocked." Jean chuckled.

"Keeps villains from finding out my true identity. That's how the superhero thing works, right?"

"I suppose so. Is that why you're so tomboyish then? That why you pretend you're a guy?" Another chuckle.

"I prefer butch to tomboyish. Makes me sound older." Raven sat up to finally notice her surroundings. She didn't care much, but took notice of Spark's room anyway. The ways were blue and the carpet yellow. Posters from many rock bands clung to the wall and a single picture stood on the bedside table. A little girl with short blonde hair stood next to another girl with long pink hair. The picture was faded and old.

"Jinx?" Raven asked, looking at the picture.

"No… her mother. My mother and her mother grew up together. When I was born, Jinx's mom decided to have a kid. In the end, Jinx was nothing, but bad luck to her family and they died in a fire that was believed to have been caused by her bad luck. Tracing her current lifestyle in the papers introduced me to you." Raven blushed, but continued to stare at the picture.

"You and Jinx both look like your mothers. What happened to yours?" Raven asked curiously. The frown on Jean's face made her regret asking, but she still got her answer.

"Father killed her. He was put away in jail. In my depression, I went out in a terrible thunderstorm where I was hit by lightning. Wanna guess where my powers come from?"

"And you have no problem controlling them?"

"Everyone has trouble controlling their powers at some point. Once I was confident in myself and my powers, I was able to become so comfortable and familiar with them that control was no longer an issue."

"What about before you gained control?" Jean lowered her head in shame. A wave of pity and guilt fell over Raven.

"Two people dead. I was swimming and one of the guys at the pool I was at pissed me off. Two people were in the water… and died… no one knew it had been my fault. There was also a number of times I caused all electricity to go out in Arbordale." Jean's sad persona changed quickly and she stood up.

"So… what are we going to do now? Any ideas on where to go from here?" Raven shook her head. Where was there to go? She had a home with the Crime Lords. She was loved and respected by all that crossed her path. She was the best of the best there… but could she give all that up. Jinx was gone… and she wasn't coming back. Jean was here and basically welcoming her with open arms. She could go back to being a hero and loved by all in Arbordale. She could start over again with Spark and maybe Jinx would be happy for her.

"I don't know. I have to much on my mind right now." Jean smiled sweetly at Raven.

"If you're considering staying here, that's enough for me. I'll make a bed out on my fold out couch for me and you can have the bed here until you've decided and you're 100 sure." Raven thanked Jean who left to make some pancakes for them. Jean was a great guy… I mean GIRL! Raven was still so confused and shocked over the whole girl thing, but something about Jean reminded her of Jinx.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Central Arbordale

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Two hours! You have to hours to search the city. Let's make sure we check everywhere also before busting in on the warehouse. Gizmo, the North Side. Jade, the East Side. Mammoth, the West Side. I've got the South Side. Am I clear?" All three nodded their heads at the pink haired girl who had taken command. They all split off into different directions. Jinx set off towards the warehouse in Downtown Arbordale. Spark WILL pay for taking away her girlfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? Updates will be happening a lot more now, so fear not. They might not be super long, but they'll be up. Just to answer a few things here...

Anonymous- I know, I know. School was over and I should have been updating more. I'm sorry... I've also had tutoring and was in Canada for a week, but I hope updating more will make it up to you!

Anonymous- The nuns will be coming in again near the end... sorry for the wait, but they have a special part... mawhahahaha! Thanks for the spell check ideas, but since I suck with computers, I'm gonna try my best. It's better than some of the ones out there that say 'u' instead of 'you', right?

Wave-Existence- Uh... what more would you like?

Anyway... review. Nice reivews, mean reviews, update reviews, threatening reviews... I'll take them all!


	4. Hello, Stray Cat

See! See! I can update fairly quickly! I told you so! HA!... (cough cough)... right... moving on! The plot thickens and someone dies in this chapter... but WHO? (May I point out it's really early in the morning... or late at night... or a combination of the both and I'm tired and a bit sugar high) Please excuse my... uh... 'interesting' behaivor and enjoy the next chapter. The end draws closer (as do the nuns!).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Hello, Stray Cat

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terra stood perched on the side of a nearby building. Her gaze was directed towards Jinx. Terra could see Jinx racing towards the warehouse where her lover waited. Everything was going according to plan.

"What do you see, Jade?" Called Mammoth from an alley off to the right. Both Gizmo and Mammoth were hiding out of view so that Jinx could not spot them.

"Jinx is heading off to the warehouse." Terra yelled back down, emotionless.

"But I thought she said…" Gizmo trailed off as Terra jumped down to meet them.

"I know what she said. She's going after Spark and Raven alone for personal reasons." Gizmo scoffed.

"She probably just wants to get on Boss' good side."

"Gizmo… you're an idiot. We have new orders to follow. You two will follow Jinx to the warehouse and when they're least expecting it, I want you to attack and kill them. Including Jinx who we've found out is really working with the titans. Now go." Mammoth blinked.

"S-She said Raven killed her, not the titans…"

"Their stories weren't planned out and now we know the truth. Raven lied so she could get into the Crime Lords as an undercover mission. Jinx never died, they're trying to fool us. So… kill them." Without another word, both boys left towards the warehouse as Terra laughed. She pulled out her CL communicator and punched in the code to get to the base.

"Boss?" She called into the communicator.

"Ah… Terra. How goes the plan?"

"It's easier than I thought. Jinx fell for the bait that I had Mammoth lay out and tricking the two idiots wasn't that hard. They're stupider than they look." There was a chuckle on the other end, but Terra wasn't in the mood for it. She was to evil to even understand humor anymore.

"Okay, return to headquarters so we can welcome your father when her returns."

"So Ivan is already there?"

"I went to fetch him personally not too long ago. Hurry, I'd like to stop in on the little party at the warehouse when we're finished here."

"Of course, Boss. I'll be there as soon as I can." The link was broken and Terra sighed. Her father… he was coming home. She didn't know how to feel. He wanted to torture her to death, but without him, she wouldn't be here. She could have been with Beast Boy or Raven, but she'd never have met her uncle or Ivan and the whole plan would have never come this far. It was now that Terra was finally going to get all the power and glory she thought she deserved, but was she happy Slade was coming back to life? She sighed again and took off on a rock towards Crime Lord Headquarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Warehouse

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven watched Jean at her task of making them both pancakes. Jean had to have been a better chief then Cyborg and Beast Boy combined. She was focused, but wasn't to serious about the finished result which tasted like… heaven. There was nothing on this earth that made her taste buds sing with joy like Jean's cooking. Sure, she'd been here for a few days and hadn't had a lot to go on, but what Jean made was the best.

"You should open a restaurant if the hero thing doesn't work out for you."

"I'm glad you enjoy my cooking. And before you ask me, yes I do make pancakes every morning. What's the world without pancakes to start your day!" Jean smiled a 100-watt grin and turned back to the pancake of the morning, chocolate chip.

"Considering there are so many different kinds, it's not a problem for you then?" Jean shook her head.

"I don't care about the kind. I could eat normal pancakes everyday for the rest of my life without getting tired of their taste."

"Maybe that's because you're the best cook on earth."

"Have you seriously eaten the food from all the great chiefs in the world? Cause if you haven't, then I think you just complimented me." Raven blushed as the pancakes were laid out infront of her.

"Eat up!" Jean reminded her even more of all the guys back home. She threw food in her face like Cyborg and Beast Boy did, without coming up for air. Raven smiled and slowly began to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside The Warehouse

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jinx watched angrily in the window as Raven and Spark ate. The boy seemed to be charming and handsome, but boy, did he need to learn some manners when it came to eating.

'Hypocrite. The way you eat is just as bad, if not worse than he is.' A tiny voice in her head said.

"Oh shut up. Kinda busy here, if you haven't noticed." Jinx turned her attention back to the couple, who was now laughing at a story Raven was telling Spark. She made funny faces that resembled a person getting food poisoning. Spark laughed so hard, he fell off the chair. Raven laughed harder at his misfortune and Jinx snorted.

'Jealous of the attention Raven is giving to Spark.'

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" She yelled at herself. Raven and Spark stopped laughing and turned to the window where Jinx was perched.

'Shit… you're in trouble now.' Jinx made a note in her mind to see a therapist, but jumped off the ledge of the window and went to the front door. She slide it open, still angry and jealous as hell, to find herself starring face to face with Spark.

"I thought I heard a stray cat." He mumbled in her direction. She shoved past him and up to Raven, who look like a child who had been told Santa wasn't real.

"J-Jinx?" Jinx wanted to take Raven into her arms and never let go, but she was to damn pissed off at the moment.

"Hi honey, how are you? Let's see, you cheat on me, kill me, lie to my teammates, and then ultimately end up a hero again and in a relationship with Mr. Boy Toy over there. Are you just into blondes now? Want me to dye my hair blonde? Maybe I'm not kinky enough for you or something!" Spark walked over to Raven and pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"For Raven's dead lover, you look very… alive. Did I miss something?" He spat at her. Jinx shifted her gaze over to him.

"When did it become your business? Why the hell are you still here? I'm back now so you can leave. She doesn't need you as a fallback anymore."

"And what makes you think I'm a fallback? What if she's over you? I'm not going anywhere. You should be happy I don't kick your ass out of my house right now." Jinx looked around the room.

"You live in this shit-heap? Wow, you must be a sucky hero if you can't even get enough money to move somewhere decent." A spark shot out of Spark's hand.

"Don't fuck with me, Jinx. I don't get my shits and giggles from stealing and breaking the law. Money means nothing to me." Jinx snorted again.

"Give it up, pretty boy. You're jealous of the things you could never give Raven. You're angry because now that I'm back, Raven is going to be mine again."

"ENOUGH!" Raven cried out. She was no longer looking helpless to the situation and now glared at both of them.

"I'm sick of people fighting so much… especially over me of all people. Can't we just talk this out like adults?" Spark nodded, but Jinx looked furious at the very thought.

"What has he done to you? Brainwashing? Damn you, Spark!"

"JINX! Just chill for a second, okay." Jinx shut up, but continued to glare at Spark. Raven sighed.

"Thank you. First of all, h-how are you alive?" Jinx snorted for the third time.

"Ivan brought me back from the dead." Spark and Raven blinked at Jinx.

"Uh… who?" Asked Spark curiously.

"I'm answering this for Raven, not you. Anyway, Ivan. You know… old guy, looks like a monk, saved Terra, killed Slade, and shots pretty fire. That Ivan." She received the same confused and blank looks as before.

"Yeah… anyway, he brought me back and I'm on an undercover mission for the titans to bring Raven back to Jump City so that they'll let me go and we can be free together." Spark rolled his eyes at the dreamy look on Jinx's face.

"Why do you think they want Raven back so badly? Why trust a criminal to get back a hero?" Raven's eye twitched.

"Why do you care so much, Sparky?" Jinx shot at him.

"I care about Raven's safety. If she goes back to the titans, then there is the possibility that they'll send her to jail… or throw her into court for killing someone. I don't want to see that happened to her when it wasn't really Raven's fault you died." Raven smiled weakly at Spark, who returned the gesture.

"I'm going to puke. Raven… we're going to need a decision here. Are you staying with this scum-bag who's probably only after you to screw a 'once hero, now badass criminal' or are you going to come back with me and we call be happy again?" Spark burst out laughing. Raven and Jinx turned to him.

"Yes Jinx, I'm only welcoming Raven to live with me and fight along side me so I can fuck her with my huge cock." Raven began laughing too.

"WHAT? WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY ABOUT THAT?" Jinx yelled at them, her arms waving in the air to show her anger towards the blonde haired boy before her. He continued to laugh at her.

"Raven, I think your new 'boy toy' might be a bit insane. Sparky, what's going on in that rabid little peanut sized brain of yours?" This guy made no sense to Jinx.

"Jinx, Raven still ain't into dick. Death might have blinded you a bit, so I'll help you along. I-am-not-a-guy! I-have-no-dick!" Jinx looked from Raven to Spark and then back to Raven.

"This is just way to confusing for me."

"Join the crowd. I know the feeling." Came replies from both Spark and Raven.

"Traitors!" Came a cry from the still open doorway. Mammoth and Gizmo stood before them, not aware of the fact they stood no chance against the three girls.

"You're kidding me, right?" Spark asked as the idiots charged in with no plan.

"These guys seem like they've been going downhill every since I first hooked up with Jinx." Jinx and Raven blushed, but Spark said nothing. Without much effort, the three girls beat the shit out of Mammoth and Gizmo.

"Excuse me while I take the trash out." Spark said. She zapped both of them into a pile right outside the door. They groaned at the attack. Before another word could be said, two figures appeared in the STILL open doorway.

"Why… hello there, Raven. Long time no see." Boss and Terra stepped into the room, stepping over the 'trash' on the way in. Raven glared at them both.

"I quit the team. I'm not into crime like I used to be." Jinx starred at Raven. It was true then… Raven really had come willingly with Spark to over a new life as a hero.

'If that's the case, then you don't need to be here anymore. You should probably just leave… after this fight, of course.' Jinx's right eye twitched as she mumbled curses under her breath. Everyone just assumed they were towards Boss and Terra.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Raven. Well, I'm off to attend to other matters. Slade sends his love to all of you." With that, Boss was gone. Terra grinned at the three shocked teens.

"Yes, that's right. My father is back and better than ever, thanks to Ivan." Raven gasped in horror.

"Slade is back?" Without another word, Terra began send a barrage of rocks hurtling towards them. Raven used her dark powers as a shield, Spark using bolts of lightning to smash the rocks, but Jinx didn't move. Ivan… betrayed them.

"JINX MOVE!" Raven cried out. A rock was speeding towards Jinx's head… right between her eyes. Then everything seemed to slow down. Terra was still sending rocks at them like the crazy person she was, while Raven held her shield up, mouthing 'no' over and over again. There was no sound. Jinx then saw the form of Spark, the girl who she had believed was really a guy, sending a bolt of lightning towards Terra as she leapt into the air. Wait a second… but before Jinx was able to grasp that thought, Spark was lying infront of her, blood pouring onto the floor. Terra was curled up in a ball, unconscious. Raven dropped her shield to attend to Spark.

"Jean…" She cried as she used her powers to remove the rock from… oh god. No one could survive that. Raven tried to heal it, but it was no good. The rock had ripped Spark's heart right out of her chest.

"S-She saved m-me!" Jinx stuttered and fell to the floor in shame. They hadn't known each other for more then a half-hour, they had both hated one another because both wanted Raven all to themselves… and here Spark had jumped and saved Jinx from a painful death.

"I-I'm sorry S-Spark. I-I never meant f-for you to… d-die." She choked out. Things weren't looking too good for them now. Without Spark, they didn't stand a chance against Boss, Slade, and Ivan. They were pretty much screwed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well... Spark was an OC so it's not like anyone is gonna lose sleep over it (like when I killed off Jinx... BUT I BROUGHT HER BACK!). Expect more deaths... it's getting to the good part! Give me a few more days to get it up... but the more reviews I get, the more motived I will be to give up sleeping to get the next chapter in (not like I get much sleep anyway!)... SO REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL!

SomeOneSpecial- I know who you are! No hints were needed. It's easyto tell from the way you write (spelling wrong and everything one big run-on sentence... no offence!). I do miss you... alot! Aside from Canada, I bet my summer is no better than yours (maybe even worse). I'm glad you liked my new story... I hope I get to hear from you again soon! (this was my only idea of being able to respond since I changed the e-mail and password for your account so your parents don't erase it)I love you,Sparky!


	5. Goody Bag

This isn't as long as you all want, but next Sunday... my longest chapter yet! The Final Battle is coming closer... as are the nuns! Probably going to be 5000 words or more... I hope! Enjoy this chapter... and beware of torture!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Five: Goody Bag

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boss glared down at Ivan. He sat in Boss' big ass chair, but was in no condition to brag about it. His thin layer of gray hair… gone. From the look of the gashes on his round head, it seemed it had been removed against his will. His eyes held black bags under them and he bore many bruises and cuts on his body.

"Do we really need to continue with this, Ivan? I only ask that you bring back my dear brother, since you are the only one who can. And if I seem to recall… you were the one that killed him in the first place. Am I correct?" Ivan groaned against the enormous rag that had been shoved into his mouth. His hands were tied behind the big ass chair, but instead of ten fingers (or if you're a smartass, eight fingers and two thumbs) there was now only six (five fingers and one thumb).

"Now Ivan, I can always add more to the little goody bag we have here." To Ivan's horror, Boss grabbed a plastic bag filled with his hair, part of his scalp, and his other fingers.

"It makes a great keepsake, don't you think?" With that, Boss removed the rag from Ivan mouth.

"N-No… I-I will… n-not help you…" He choked out. Boss glared again at the monk.

"I don't understand. Great power, but you refuse to do anything with it. You're not a hero, not a villain. It's a shame… but then again, it makes the game all the better for playing." Just then, the door on the other end of the room opened.

"Boss?" Came the voice of the silver haired teenage.

"Ah… Terra. It's so nice that you can join us on this fine day. Ivan was just about to raise your father for us, weren't you?" Terra turned to look at the man who had saved her from her stone prison.

"W-What have you done to him?" She gasped as she saw the 'goody bag' on the table.

"There is no time for that. Your father WILL be coming back today… and Ivan WILL be helping us." Boss picked a metal object from the wooden table that looked as shiny and new as ever. Even the thin layer of blood seemed to sparkle in the dim lights.

"Ivan… this is you're last chance before I cut off your other thumb. Bring back my brother!"

"B-Bite m-me." Terra starred shocked as Boss took the metal object, its blade shimmering as it sliced through the fifth digit of the night. Ivan's screams of pain filled the soundproof room. Terra wanted to look away, but that was a sign a fear… something she no longer possessed in the eyes of her superiors. The screams soon dulled down to whimpers, but the pain in his eyes was a clear as day.

"Terra… would you like to do the next?"

"W-WHAT?" She gasped… again.

"It's obvious he is not yet willing. Maybe you can convince him otherwise." Ivan looked up at Terra with a pleading look in his eyes. Could Terra do this to the only man who ever treated her like a daughter?

"I-I…" She stuttered. Boss strutted up to her, amusement at her predicament.

"Well?" Wordlessly, Terra grabbed the metal object… bladed… thing (it cuts off fingers… it was in the movie Bound… I don't know its name!). Terra walked up behind the chair holding Ivan down.

"Ivan… bring back my father or… I'll cut off the rest of your fingers." She ordered. When she looked down at the remaining part of his hands, the human left inside of her wanted to run away crying. Here before her were two blood soaked… things. At this point, they no longer even resembled hands. But Terra had a job to do.

"I-I… I will…" He sobbed out as the metal blade came in contact with one of his fingers. Terra grinned, sanity having left her when she picked of the bladed object.

"Good Ivan… good. Now let's get this over with. Terra and I have a someplace to be." Ivan nodded as Boss untied him from the chair. Terra went to pick up a box that contained the remaining parts of Slade, her father. It was a finely craft box that held his ashes inside. The wood shone brightly as she set it down infront of Ivan. The man had to be held up as the remaining parts of his hands began to glow gold. He traced the outline that Slade's form would take and slowly, the ashes turned to flesh and bone. Moment's later, Slade lay before them, naked and weak.

"Terra, go get Polly." Boss said. Terra nodded and left the room.

"It's just you and me… thank you for your services, but I'm afraid we no longer are in need of you." Terra and Polly entered moments later. Polly was a tall, skinny woman with long dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Boss? You wanted to see me?" She asked. Boss nodded towards Slade's unconscious form.

"Take him, clean him up, tell him what happened, and have him ready when Terra and I get back from our business." Polly nodded and lifted Slade off the table with her superhuman strength. Boss turned to Terra.

"Wait out front. I have something I need to take care of then we'll be leaving." Terra nodded and followed Polly out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Crime Lord Headquarters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terra watched cars enter the parking lot and people enter the hotel. It seemed normal, uneventful, and very fancy, but what people didn't know was that an old monk was probably being farther tortured to the point where death claimed his body. Moments later, Boss exited the hotel, greeting people and wishing them well on there stay. Normally, you wouldn't be able to tell what Boss looked like. He stayed to the shadows and wore a hood hiding his face. Now outside in the sunlight, Terra saw his pale skin, shining silver eyes, and silver hair that was gelled back. He wore a fancy black tuxedo and grinned at Terra.

"Amazed I cleaned up so well?" She nodded and a limo pulled up to greet them.

"Let's get to that warehouse in style, shall we?" Terra nodded and entered the car, noting how her silver hair and his looked so alike. They drove down to the docks where Terra would get to see Raven again. One last time….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Warehouse (After Boss Leaves and Spark Dies)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jinx stared at Raven who had taken the time to clean Spark's body as best as she could and was laying her down on her bed. Tears flowed freely down Raven's face and Jinx felt bad. They had been here… just like this… for an hour and Jinx was getting tired of mourning Jean.

"Raven… we should really go." Raven nodded and kissed Jean one last time before grabbing a picture off the table beside the bed.

"Jinx… I need to show you something." Jinx took the picture as Raven handed it to her.

"Is that me and Jean?" She asked, amazed. Jinx remembered growing up with so much bad luck. Her bad luck ended up killing her family, but she never remembered meeting the blonde haired girl as a child.

"No… it was your mother and her mother. They grew up and Jean knew all about you. She kept track of what happened to you in the papers and that's how she first heard about me." Jinx nodded, remembered her mother mentioning an old friend who had a daughter her aged, but that memory was old and faded… just like the picture,

"Do you think she'd mind if I kept the picture?" Jinx asked softly, a wave of sadness washing over her.

"I'm sure that's what she would want." Raven assured her. They walked out of the building as the police were driving off with their three capture criminals. Raven turned around and stared at the warehouse.

"Jinx… I can't do it… would you?" Jinx nodded and lit a match. While Raven was cleaning up Spark, Jinx had covered the place in gasoline. They believed it was the best way to let Jean go. Jinx tossed the match through a window and ran as there was an explosion and the entire building was engulfed in flames.

"Don't worry Raven… it was best…" Jinx said as she cradled a sobbing Raven.

"S-She was s-so nice t-to me. I-I wish I c-could have t-thanked her before s-she…" Raven continued to sob and Jinx stood there holding her for what seemed like hours.

"Just let it all out… we're going to need to be in top form before taking on Boss and Slade." Raven nodded, but continued to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crime Lord Headquarters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dear brother…it is so good to see you alive and well. How are you feeling?" Boss asked politely as Slade entered the room dressed in his normal attire.

"Feeling pretty good, but I thirst for revenge." He said. Boss nodded and laughed… evilly.

"Don't worry… our prize is coming to us. But I'm afraid your daughter is back in jail and I don't think her services are needed anymore. They took the bait and the bait is no longer needed."

"Indeed… I don't think my daughter will be showing her face around her again anymore." They both laughed and waited… the time for the final battle was coming close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You can looked forward to nuns, the titans, the final battle, hot wild crazy monkey sex... mmmm SWEET GOODNESS! Two more chapters left... YUMMY! Sorry bout the torture part... my lack of social life has caused me to watch a lot of TV and movies... horror movies... like the Devil's Rejects. R & R... please, I want to know how this chapter was!

reallyravenroth(I like your name)- Thanks for reading and your great reviews... but I'm afraid I'm not bringing back Spark in this story... but I can make an alternate ending if you'd like? Let me know!

SomeOneSpecial- Thanks for loving my stories. I'm review crazy... no one calls me anymore and I'm lonely. Erica came over but used me for my shower and my oven to make snickerdoodles for her friends at the local band concerts. Oh well... I'm telling her we're not gonna be friends if she keeps it up...so what stupid thing were you gonna do? Send me e-mails pretending to be someone else? (I'm not THAT stupid!) Love ya too!

Good-night all... and sorry for not updating sooner!


	6. The Final Battle

HEY! I'm back and today, tomorrow, and Tuesday I'll be update at least two stories a day! My surgery went well and I'm back! So... ready? Are you really ready? I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow... I would tonight, but my mom is throwing a Labor Day party... so... yeah! But please, review! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: The Final Battle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen over the once calm Arbordale. It seemed the city was busy with life and color. People going to clubs, out to dinner, walking their dogs, or just taking a walk to get away from it all. Terra watched colors from the city's lights dance across her cell. She could have escape… but the will to fight no longer claimed her body. She felt empty… used.

"Miss, someone is here to see you." Came the gruff voice of the overweight guard. He felt bad for the blonde haired ex-titan. He'd read the papers and watched the news… 'Ex-Titan Arrested for Murder'.

"Thank you." She whispered as a familiar green titan appeared outside her cell.

"Hey… Terra." He said softly and sat on the cold stone floor facing her.

"Hey Beast Boy. What brings you to Arbordale?" She asked. Her voice was plain and dull… the will to live violently ripped from her body. Asking for forgiveness this time was out of the question; no hope for something better in life to come along than the musty and chilly cell.

"I came to see a friend."

"How can you still call me that after trying to kill Raven and Jinx, yet succeeding in killing another hero?" Tears rolled down her frail face, but the words weren't choked or strained.

"Terra… I just wanted to know why?" He choked. He felt the hot tears burn away at his discolored pale skin as it rolled off his face. He felt her pain since she refused to.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She cried out, finally showing emotion… the hurt from her own actions.

"Terra…"

"You think I wanted to kill Raven? NO! I wanted to kill Jinx… she took Raven away from me… all this was to prove to Raven I was better than Jinx. A better hero… a better villain… a better person." There was a chilling silence that hung in the air.

"So it's been all about Raven, huh? What about me, Terra? I still care about you!" Terra began to break down sobbing and Beast Boy felt horrible that he couldn't wrap his arms around her small form and comfort her until her tears washed away.

"I-I don't k-know… s-she was e-everything t-to me."

"And you're everything to me. I lost you once and moved on. I lost Raven, but you were back. I am NOT losing you again Terra… please…" Terra crawled through the neon lit cell to the bars and stretched out her arms.

"Please… just hold me, BB. For now… please…" He nodded and wrapped his arms around her as she let it all out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Arbordale Prison

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven lay in Jinx's lap as the cars past by. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg waited patiently for the remaining member of the Titans. After what seemed like hours, he emerged with red puffy eyes and a runny nose. Robin approached him and put a knowing hand on his shoulders.

"Come on Beast Boy." He nodded and all six titans left towards Cyborg's car. Beast Boy sat in the passenger's side while Raven, Jinx, Robin, and Starfire squeezed into the back. Cyborg started the engine, which roared to life with such power, that all six titans jumped. After about five minutes driving in silence, Robin cleared his throat. Raven and Starfire (who had fallen asleep) jumped.

"Sorry guys. Listen, we need a plan. What are we going to do about Boss and Slade?" He asked. The silence dragged on until Jinx shifted from under Raven's tired form.

"There really isn't much we can do, but charge in and kick ass, right? It doesn't seem like they're planning something bigger except revenge, so there is no way we can trap them. This is do or die!" Raven cringed at Jinx's words about death, but nodded in agreement as Robin sighed.

"To put it bluntly, I guess she's right. But we're a team and it should be a team decision, not mine. So what do you say?" Starfire nodded quietly, at a loss for words or questions for once. Beast Boy acted if he didn't hear Robin as Cyborg pulled the car over.

"It's suicide. Maybe we should call for back up from Titans East. That way, when we charge in, we'll out number them even more." Robin nodded at his comment and everyone in the car turned to Beast Boy. He remained silent, the eyes from the titans burning a hole in his head along with the picture of Terra in her cell. Finally, he snapped back to reality.

"We should just go now. We should go now and kill them. As harsh as it sounds, with them alive, we'll be having to worrying constantly. Let's take care of this now and have it all over with." Cyborg started up the car again, but this time, everyone was more alert after Beast Boy's little speech. It didn't take long until they were safely parked outside of the Crime Lord Headquarters. As she stepped out of the car into Jinx's warm welcoming arms, she realized how clueless the people staying at the hotel were. They go on day in and day out not realizing that an evil organization's headquarters lay underneath them.

"Ravy, get your head in the game." Jinx whispered in her ear as the approached the building.

"Robin… there are people staying in this hotel. Knowing Boss and Slade, things could get messy." Robin nodded and turned to Cyborg.

"We don't want Boss to know we're here, so we're going to need to contact all of the people staying here without giving ourselves away." Cyborg nodded.

"It's as simple as distracting the people at the front desk and getting a hold of the phone. I can attach the phone line to my arm and call every room in the hotel at once. But it won't promise everyone picking up their phones or leaving."

"Okay, Starfire," Robin said, turning to the female titan, "I'm going to need you to remove the people from the front desk and get them out of the building. Than, after Cyborg has contacted each room, I want you both to go through all the rooms of the hotel and inform the residents to leave." Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and before the stood none other than Kid Flash.

"Hey guys, heard the bad news, thought maybe I could be of help." He said quickly. Robin nodded.

"Cyborg will fill you in, but I'd like you to go with them to evacuate everyone from the building."

"Can do, boss man!" He said as he sped into the building with Starfire and Cyborg on his tail. Robin turned to the three remaining members.

"Since Beast Boy and I have no idea where to get into the lower area, I'm going to need you two to show us." Jinx and Raven nodded and lead them to a metal door on the side of the building. There was a keycard swipe next to the door, but no handle. Raven pulled out a blue card and swiped it. The metallic door swung open and nearly hit a spacey Beast Boy. The entered the dark room. Thinking quickly, Beast Boy changed into a bat. Jinx's voice echoed in the room.

"There should be a staircase leading down to Boss's secretary Polly's office. Then there is a long hallway with doors along both the left and right sides. At the end of the hallway there is a blood red door with gold trim. I'll give you three guesses to guess what room it is and the first two don't count." Robin nodded and pulled out a flashlight from his belt. After scanning the room, he found said stairwell leading down. Robin could tell it was old as his boots clanged against the metal. The railing had a maroon velvet covering that was worn and the steps themselves had many scuff markings on them from the busy feet of the employees and employers. When the reach the bottom of the stairwell, they realized someone was in Polly's chair. They could see someone's blonde hair sticking out from the sides of the red chair Polly normally sat in and the light sent the person's pale skin looking ghostly white.

"Polly?" Raven called out, but there was no movement or acknowledgement to her voice. Robin took a deep breath and moved towards the body. In one quick movement, Robin swung the chair around and the corpse of Pauline 'Polly' Brown fell to the floor. Judging from the huge chunk missing out of her midsection, Raven guessed Boss and Slade and gutted her. The thought made her stomach churn, but she realized that this probably meant everybody down her was dead. Boss treated Polly like she was family, yet here she was, lying on the floor without her insides.

"We'd better keep moving." Beast Boy said in an unfazed voice. Raven noticed how determined he was to get revenge on the men who corrupted the love of his young life. Robin nodded and turned to face the long hallway Jinx had mentioned, but before they could continue to their destination, the mask of none other than Slade appeared in the light of the flashlight.

"Why… hello Robin. It's good to see you again. Boss was expecting you four." Robin whipped out his bow staff and lunged at Slade, dropping his flashlight. Beast Boy transformed into a panther and darted after the duo. The fight was out of the flashlight's view, but Raven and Jinx could hear every punch and kick connect with its target. Robin's voice sounded out in the darkness.

"Guys! Grab the flashlight and get to Boss's room! Beast Boy and I have got Slade covered until the others arrive."

"Okay!" Raven called back while grabbing Jinx's hand and making a mad dash towards the flashlight. As they ran towards the red door at the end of the hallway, they heard what sounded like someone crash through a table. Raven took one last look behind them before Jinx flung open the door to Boss's meeting room. As they entered the room, the large red door with the gold trim slammed shut. For a moment, both girl did not move or said a word. But Jinx being Jinx had to say something.

"Self closing door… totally a classic in a horror movie, but it's still kinda cheesy." Raven pointed the flashlight at Jinx with a glare on her face. Jinx shrugged.

"What? Don't tell me you weren't thinking it!" Raven sighed and turned her attention back to the long polished wooden table. She noticed an off-white sack sat at the end of the table, near Boss's chair. They rushed over to it and realized that there was a foul oder coming from it. Jinx turned to Raven.

"I'm SO NOT opening it. You do." Raven returned to glaring at Jinx, but didn't say a word as she untied the strings keeping it closed and shoved the flashlight over top of it to get a good look… but after realizing what was inside, she dropped the flashlight and began to throw up. It was just too much to look at the fingers and scalp of a person that wasn't connected to it. Jinx picked up the flashlight and also had her look, but she had a bit of a strong stomach than Raven and simply turned away.

"Wanna know where it came from?" A voice echoed through the room. Raven finished vomiting and turned to Jinx who was still getting over the sight as well. Both knew whom the voice belonged to… Boss.

"Let me guess, some of the people that worked for you 24/7?" Jinx yelled at him. There was another crash from the hallway, but otherwise no noise was heard until… THUMP! Raven and Jinx turned to the center of the table. Jinx held the flashlight up with a trembling hand to see the corpse of Ivan lying in the middle of the table.

"Ivan…" Jinx said under her breath. Suddenly, the flashlight blew out leaving Jinx and Raven in complete darkness. Raven felt someone cling to her arm, yet she punched whoever it was on reflex. Jinx yelped as she fell on her ass.

"It was ME!" She yelled. Raven felt around for her lover and helped her up. Before Jinx could regain her balance, someone pulled her away into the darkness and away from Raven.

"JINX!" She could hear him laughing at her… how helpless she had become.

"You're weak Raven. You may have been the best fighter on my team, but you'll never be good enough. You have no idea what you're up against." He continued to laugh at her… mock her.

"Why don't you enlighten me than? Show me what the Big Bad Boss is really mad of." She heard herself saying… but it wasn't her.

'Let me out… I can take him! I can kill him!' Her anger said. She could feel it bubbling within side her.

"Oh Raven… I would be more than happy to…" Before she knew it, something hard connected with her head, sending her to the floor. Instead of letting her stand, Boss connected to attack her. She could feel his foot crack her ribs as it came slamming down on her body.

'I'll kill that bastard. Make him pay for what he did. It's his fault Jean is gone… it's his fault Jinx died once. EVERYTHING IS HIS FAULT!' Raven cried out in pain as something metal smashed into her head.

"Get up, weakling. This isn't even a challenge." Boss said merrily. Raven took a deep breath in as she finally let Rage take over. In the darkness, four red eyes glowed from the blood red clock, which had appeared around Raven.

"You think killing people is a game, don't you!" Her voice boomed now an octave lower. Raven could feel the sudden fear the came from Boss's once calm and collect composure.

"You think you can attack my friends and the people that matter in my life. If not for Ivan, Jinx wouldn't be here. Yet you've killed him." She reached out and grabbed Boss by the throat… his metal throat. It was cold at first touch, but sizzled under Raven's fiery grip.

"You think you can have the love of my friend's life betrayal us and kill someone who meant something to me. If not love, Spark was a friend. HOW CAN YOU DO SUCH MONSTEROUS THINGS!" As she spoke, her grip tightened around his throat. For a moment, it did nothing but annoy Boss as he starred into Raven's red eyes (all four of them!), but it finally began to give into it. The metal began to close around Boss's throat and he couldn't breath. When Raven released him, he dropped to the floor holding his neck as he choked out his last words.

"I-I'll k-kill y-you!" But the metal finally closed off the last bit of air getting into his body and his limp form fell to the floor. Raven grinned at her work and in a flash of light, the red clock and four red eyes wear gone, leaving Raven normal again. She stood there a moment, realizing what she had just done and kicked Boss's dead metal body.

"R-Raven?" Came a weak voice from the corner. The flashlight flickered back to life. Raven grabbed it and pointed it to the corner where she had heard Jinx's voice. She found Jinx rubbing her head where a large bruise was. Raven ran to her side and wrapped her in a hug.

"You're alive!" She cried and held onto Jinx for dear life.

"Of course I am… where's Boss? He hit me with something metal… and now here I am."

"Dead… I killed him." Jinx nodded and returned Raven's hug.

"We'd better get out of here and see if the other Titans need help." Jinx said. Raven nodded and helped Jinx to her feet just as the red door swung open again. A green glow filled the room as Starfire and the others entered the room.

"Friends Raven and Jinx, do you require any help?" She asked as she looked at the couple.

"No… did you guys get Slade?" Beast Boy grinned.

"He's dead again. Let's get out of here… it still gives me the creeps." The Titans left the Crime Lord Headquarters just as the police pulled up to the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One more chapter... one more chapter! The last chapter is just gonna rap everything up... with sex... and nuns... what more could you want? R & R!


	7. Revenge of the Nuns

See! See! Last chapter! I DO remember how to update! See! See! I didn't really go back and fix everything... but hey, it's here! See! See! I WIN! Now read on... and enjoy... because this squeal is SO over now! Really!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 7: Revenge of the Nuns**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Raven's POV**

It's been three months now and it seems things are falling into place. Robin and Starfire are still couple of the year and Cyborg only cares about four things; food, video games, his car, and Bumble Bee. Although, I think everything that's happened in the past year is still running fresh through everyone's head, but you could only tell by looking at Beast Boy. Every weekend, he travels to Arbordale to visit his girlfriend, Terra. She still has almost five more years to spend in prison, but Beast Boy was able to talk the police into letting Terra move prisons. Next month, they're moving her here, to Jump City. And me… I'm back. The Teen Titans never felt so good before and here to join me, for good, is my pink haired girlfriend whose decided to help enforce laws, not break them (although… it's kinda hard to break old habits).

**End of POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…"

"So?"

Raven looked at Jinx with a puzzled look on her face from her seat on the titan's couch. She closed the old book she was just reading from as Jinx took a seat next to the violet haired girl.

"Busy tonight?"

"No, why? Got something planned?" An evil smile spread across Jinx's face.

"Robin took Starfire out to a movie and reserved them a room at a sex motel, Cyborg is with Bumble Bee, and Beast Boy is visiting Terra again. So that leaves you… and me... alone… in Titan Tower. So I was thinking…" Raven raised an eyebrow at Jinx.

"You think. You ARE learning something here."

"Isn't great? But anyway, maybe you'd like dinner and a surprise?" Raven smiled sweetly at Jinx as she got up.

"That sounds nice, but Jinx's definition of surprise scares me a little bit… as well as your cooking."

"HEY!" Jinx swatted a Raven playfully who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry if I don't want to die or have internal bleeding or something along those lines."

"My cooking doesn't suck THAT bad… and I planned on reading the instructions for this one!"

"Sure you are." Raven began to walk out of the room and Jinx pouted at her.

"Just be in the kitchen at seven, okay Ravy?" Raven nodded as she disappeared down the hallway to her room.

"AND WEAR SOMETHING NICE!" Jinx called at the retreating form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**7:05**

Raven starred at her watch for the third time in the past five minutes.

'She's late. She told ME seven and she's already five minutes…' Raven was stopped mid-thought as a cart appear besides the romantically set up table. Pure silver eating utensils surrounded cream white plates. In the middle were two lit candles and a bucket with ice and a bottle of champagne.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but you know me!" Jinx's bubbly voice came from behind Raven. When Raven turned to look at her, she resisted the urge to bust up laughing.

"What? I know that look… what the hell is so damn funny?" Jinx whined as she pulled the lid off of the cart, revealing some lasagna.

"Jinx… you're wearing a pink tie!" Jinx looked down at herself and looked back up at Raven.

"So… it goes with my hair. Besides, I never knew you even owned a dress." Raven also looked down at herself to check her dark blue evening dress. Jinx giggled and proceeded to supply Raven with enough lasagna to fill her plate.

"You don't eat enough. Here!" The smell of a nice warm pasta meal wafted through Raven's nose and she had to stop herself from inhaling it right then and there.

"Looks pretty good… you didn't poison it, did you?"

"Have you pissed me off lately?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Jinx shrugged as she began to spoon the lasagna onto her own plate before sitting down across from Raven. Raven, took that as a sign to begin eating. As soon as the pasta was safely in Raven's mouth, Jinx took a bit herself.

"Damn Jinx. This is really good."

"Wait for the poison to kick in, then tell me how wonderful my cooking is." Raven snorted into her food, while Jinx passed it off as normal dinner behavior.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Should I answer that honestly or save my dirty fantasies for later?" This time around, Raven choked on her lasagna.

"Oops! There goes the surprise!" Jinx giggled innocently while her words were heard upon deaf ears. Raven was to busy thinking about what kind of wild fantasies Jinx had in store for them later.

"Earth to Ravy! Did I really break you this time? Do I need to strip or something to get your attention?" Upon hearing the word strip, Raven was brought back to the real world.

"I'm not going to strip for you!"

"I never asked you to!"

"You… didn't?"

"Looks like I'm never going to need the super power to read your mind!" Jinx gave Raven a grin before digging back into her food like nothing ever happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**8:49**

"… and after she drug me around the mall for an hour and a half, she proceeded to ask me about how two girls 'did it'." Raven couldn't contain herself anymore and burst into laughter. Jinx could barely keep a straight face herself.

" So at first I had no idea what to say, but when she didn't shut up, I kinda got pissed off. So I said 'Let's see… more tongue, more fingers, less dick!' And surprise, she shut up and went into another store!" Jinx burst into her own fit of giggles, while Raven had to steady herself on the table as her body was racked with even more laughter.

"I can't believe you said that to her. You've corrupted her!" It was a good five minutes before the girls could breathe normally again. Finally, Jinx spoke up.

"So… dinner is done and the desert is gone… the only thing standing in our way is the dishes." Jinx wiggled her eyebrows, but Raven was smarter than that and merely gave Jinx a playfully smile.

"No, I'm not doing the dishes!"

"Aww… PLEASE! How about… I give you a lap-dance!"

"As nice as that sounds, I know what you're doing and no, I'm still not washing the dishes." Jinx pouted and folded her arms across chest, but Raven was going to cave-in. Finally, Jinx threw her hands in the air with an enormous sigh.

"Fine! I'll do the goddamn dishes! Go… I don't know… wait in the other room or something."

"Love you, Jinx."

"Bite me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**9:13**

Raven lay sleeping peacefully on the couch when she heard the voice of her lover.

"It's a bird… it's a plane… no it's a FLYING PINK HAIRED GIRL!" Raven barely had time to registered what Jinx had said when she felt the weight of the girl collide into her lap.

"What the…" Before Raven could finish, Jinx's soft lips covered her own. At first, she was caught off guard (like she was by most of the things Jinx did or said), but after the shock, she began to kiss back. Jinx moaned in her mouth, but before it get anywhere farther, she pulled away.

"I don't think the other Titans would be happy to come home and find out we had sex on the couch, do you?" Raven shook her head as Jinx got up.

"So… are you ready for your surprise?"

"Is it an icepack for my stomach?"

"Nope! Better!"

"Whip cream?"

"… no, but I'm officially adding it to the list!"

"Handcuffs?"

"Good thinking, but not this time."

"Fine, I give up."

"Close your eyes and DON'T open them, got it?" Raven raised her eyebrows at Jinx, but closed her eyes anyway.

"Whatever you say, master."

"Now I feel bad I don't have those handcuffs." Raven blushed as she felt Jinx's cold fingers entwine with her own and slowly guide Raven to her 'surprise'. After a few minutes, they stopped.

"Remember, keep your eyes closed until I tell you otherwise."

"Yes, master."

"I bet some whips and chains would go nicely with the handcuffs and whip cream, don't you think?" Raven remained silent, thoughts off what Jinx's next 'surprise' would be were running through her head. Suddenly, Raven smelt something… it was familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Another minute or two passed before Jinx spoke again.

"Okay… open them." Raven did as she was told, the suspense having driven her crazy, but what she saw made tears come to her eyes.

"Yay! Happy tears!" Jinx said, but when Raven didn't smile back, she knew they weren't.

"Raven? What's wrong, baby?" More tears ran down Raven's face as she took it all it. The room was covered with candles… and they smelled like vanilla. The bed was covered in beautifully cut rose petals and in the middle of the bed was Jinx… wearing the same thing she did the day she was born (weather her hair was pink or not then, Raven wasn't about to ask).

"Raven…"

"I… I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… hard for me."

"Why?" At this point, Raven snapped.

"Because Jinx… you were dead. I was convinced I would never see you again. I was convinced I'd never get to hear your voice or laugh at your jokes… or even make love to you ever again. And here you are, once again challenging what I had worked so hard to create in my mind. I wasn't gay, I couldn't feel, and I certainly didn't think I could love. And here I am, about to have sex with the one person who could change me in less than a week's time." Raven broke down crying on the floor… the events from the past year catching up to her. Jinx, Spark, Terra, Boss, Slade, Ivan… everything had changed.

"Raven." Came a soft voice in her ear. Warm arms wrapped her into a hug and she sobbed into Jinx's chest (she's still nude for the record).

"I'm sorry, Raven. It was too much too fast." Raven nodded, but she clung to Jinx for dear life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**9: 56**

Raven lay in bed with a now clothed Jinx. Her head rested on Jinx's chest while her right arm was draped across her stomach.

"I'm sorry Jinx."

"If I had a quarter for everytime either one of us said sorry… I may not be rich, but I could buy a lot of keychains." Raven chuckled and listened to the rhythmic beat of Jinx's heart.

"I wanted it to happen… I did, but just all of it at once… it was too much."

"I understand. I push you too far and I shouldn't have."

"But I think I'm ready now…"

"…" Jinx starred down at Raven who was now looking up at her with her shy violet eyes. Jinx cleared her throat before taking Raven in her arms again.

"Are you serious? Like… now? After all that drama?" Raven gave Jinx a bashful look before closing the gap between them. Jinx moaned into the kiss and wrapped her unsure arms around Raven's neck. Raven caressed her lover's face with her own trembling hand as Jinx slipped her tongue into Raven's mouth. Moments later, clothes surrounded the bed and Jinx's mouth was sucking on Raven's left nipple and using her thumb and forefinger to kneaded the other.

"J-Jinx… oh god… don't stop… please…" Raven moaned as her lover turned to give her right nipple the same treatment. She ran her fingers through Jinx's long pink hair and felt Jinx relax at her touch. Blue starred into pink, and for that short moment, there was nothing else. Then once again, Jinx's tongue was working magic on Raven's breast while a hand glided over her stomach and down to her trembling thighs.

"Please… Jinx…" Raven choked out as she felt fingers brush against her clit. At the motion, Raven's hips bucked against Jinx's hand and pink-eyed girl had to hold back a chuckle.

"What do you want, baby?" Jinx whispered in a husky voice into Raven's ear.

"I want…"

"Yes?"

"I want… you…"

"To do what?"

"Fuck me!" Raven began panting as Jinx inserted two fingers into Raven, finding a speed Raven's hips could match.

"OH GOD! Jinx…" Jinx sped up as Raven moaned out her name. Raven was in pure bliss; the sensation was so overwhelming, she knew it wasn't long now before she came… but Jinx's fingers…

"Cum for me, baby." Jinx whispered again. As Jinx entered another finger, Raven couldn't hold back the small purr that her throat made. Jinx's lips crashed down upon Raven's as she sped up even more, her thumb brushing against her clit every now and then. As Raven began her final cries, Jinx felt herself getting dizzy from her own arousal, but when Raven hit her climax, all was forgotten. All that mattered was Jinx's fingers still thrusting in Raven as she rode out her orgasm. Once Raven had recovered a bit, she leaned over to Jinx's ear.

"Your turn…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Day**

Raven sat on the public bus, her pink haired lover next to her with her arms around her waist.

"Jinx… you still haven't told me where we're going." Jinx smirked at Raven, but said nothing. Fifteen minutes later, Jinx stood up.

"Wakey, wakey, Ravy! We're here!"

"And where is here?"

"Come on and find out." Jinx yanked Raven up out of her seat and off the overly crowded bus to the sidewalk of a fairly deserted area.

"Jinx… you brought us to… the church? Why?" Jinx sneered as she saw black and white flash from out of the windows.

"Well, I thought maybe we should pay our little nun friends a visit. Last I heard, they had a heaping helping of TNT, explosives, shotguns, and god knows what else. I think they might be a tiny weenie bit mad about our parting last time." Raven giggled at the memory of the naked nuns tied up.

"And we're going to piss them off again… right?"

"Damn right we are! They are a threat to members of the Teen Titans… so that makes them bad guys. The Teen Titans fight…" Before Jinx could finish, a bench fell from the sky on they is left. They jumped at the crash and realized much more than just a bench was falling. Nuns lined the windows of the church and throw as many things out as they could. Benches, tables, bibles, and even a cat were flying at Jinx and Raven.

"Dear god, they really HAVE lost their minds!" Raven cried as she jumped into a bush to avoid an attack of bibles at her head.

"Didn't I tell you this was going to be fun!" Jinx called back as she pick up a bible, used her hex to light it on fire, and tossed it back into the church. She laughed and giggled as the nuns cried and ran away from the burning book as it crashed through a window.

"Oh, it's loads of fun…" Raven muttered as a brick nearly collided with her knee.

"Don't be that way. Come on, let's go face them head on." Raven darted behind Jinx as she sent another flaming bible into the church. There were more cries from the nuns, but the rain of objects stopped. Jinx crept close to the entrance of the church and put an ear to the door.

"What do you hear?" Raven whispered.

"Nothing… wait…" Just as Jinx was getting ready to bust open the door, bullets began soaring through the air, sending splinters in all directions from the wooden door.

"Yeah, I thought I heard a gun loading!" Jinx yelled over the roar of the shotguns.

"And you couldn't have warned me before they shot at us." The firing stopped and a line of nuns appeared in the doorway. They held shotguns, grenades, and pistols while their faces were covered in cameo paint and ammo clips hung across their black and white attire. Jinx turned to Raven with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, we got each other right. What are a bunch of nuns with guns going to do while we've got each other?" Raven returned the smile.

"You know, you're right. I love you… but you're so damn crazy!"

"And that's why you love me. Now, let's kick some virgin asses!" Together, the super powered lovers charged at the nuns… and died from bullet wounds!

HA!

Yeah right, they kicked holy ass and then had more lesbian sex in a church!

Could I end it any other way?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And yes, this time, it really is...**

**The End!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, it's the end. I've decided not to make an alternate ending with Spark living, it would kinda defeat the Raven and Jinx thing. See how sweet I made then ending... just to kill them, bring them back, and totally dis the church! Now, if you've been reading up to this point, you should know, I no likey nuns! I no likey the church! I no likey the bible! So, if this story/chapter insults you, get over it, it ain't your story. If you don't like it, don't read! If you do like, review! If you thought the sex wasn't that bad, review. If you really love me, you know what to do. And maybe, if I do feel motivated enough, I will write an alter ending (fat chance, don't count on it... you know what... screw that all together) I finished! I finished! Yay! I love myself right now!


End file.
